User blog:Granpa/Formation of the Solar System
Image below shows four equipotentials of a rapidly spinning 50 Jupiter mass protostar. The north pole is up. The south pole is down. The equator reaches orbital velocity. Planets form 4 at a time from material spun off the equator. A pair of large planets and a pair of small planets. At first all 4 of the planets are in the same orbit but eventually they end up in orbits that look like this: Over time the orbits are circularized. All masses are in units of 10^22 kg Protosun 9,500,000 ::Jupiter 189,800 ::Satyrn 56,830 ::Neptune 10,240 ::Ouranos 8,681 Protosun ::Earth 597 ::Venus 487 ::Mars 64 ::Mercury 33 Jupiter has four large moons too : ::Ganymede 15 ::Callisto 10 ::Io 9 ::Europa 5 Ouranos also has four large moons ::Titania 0.35 ::Oberon 0.3 ::Ariel 0.135 ::Umbriel 0.117 Only two issues: 1) One large body (Ceres) in the inner system is unaccounted for :: (Mass of asteroid belt =0.33) 2) Instead of having four moons Earth only has one moon But these two issues partially cancel each other out if Ceres was originally a moon of Earth﻿. Earth ::Theia 14 (orbit decayed until nothing was left) ::Moon 7 ::Ceres 0.1 ::???? 0.23 (probably collided with a 100 km diameter retrograde ice Moon) Satyrn ::Titan 13 perhaps two largest moons merged (this could explain the ring system) ::???? ::???? 0.8 and the two smallest either struck Satyrn ::???? 0.4 or were ejected Satyrn-sized proto-protosun 40,900+ ::Whatever struck Ouranos (this Collision most likely occurred when Ouranos was very close to the protosun) ::Triton 2 ::Eris 1.67 ::Pluto 1.3 (Charon 0.16) (Earth mass + Venus mass)/(Mars mass + Mercury mass) = 11 (Jupiter mass + Saturn mass)/(Neptune mass + Uranus mass) = 13﻿ Jupiter mass / Ouranos mass = 21.8 Earth mass / Mercury mass = 18.1 Moon mass / Asteroid belt mass = 22 Post core collapse: small moons ::Ouranos mass / (Titania mass + Oberon mass + Ariel mass + Umbriel mass) = 9580 ::Protostar mass / (Earth mass + Venus mass + Mars mass + Mercury mass) = 8035 Post core collapse: large moons ::Jupiter mass / (Ganymede mass + Io mass + Callisto mass + Europa mass) = 4830 ::Saturn mass / (titan mass) = 4225 Core collapse: very large moons ::Earth mass / (Asteroid belt mass + Moon mass) = 38.9 * 2 (But half the moons are missing) ::Protostar mass / (Jupiter mass + Saturn mass + Neptune mass + Uranus mass) = 35.7 There are clearly two different processes going on here. Jupiter Saturn Uranus and Neptune were created by the collapse of the core of the very rapidly spinning protostar. Likewise the moons of Earth were created by the collapse of the core of the Earth. However the moons of Jupiter and the inner planets Earth Mars Venus Mercury were created by a different process. Gas and dust falling on to the equator of the parent world would have made its way to the poles where it would have been boiled off (T-Tauri wind). In the process it would have transferred nearly all of it angular momentum to that world and the dust would have rained out and formed a layer of lava. Eventually this lava made its way to the equator, which by then was spinning at orbital velocity, and formed four planets or moons. Jupiter mass / (Saturn mass + Uranus mass + Neptune mass) = 2.5﻿ Earth mass / (Venus mass + Mercury mass + Mars mass) = 1 Category:Blog posts